Something Else
by VividNerdFighter
Summary: Never thought I'd be the person to write a Click fic but whatever, anyway... uh, not sure where I'll go with this but I thought I should give it a shot, you know? Like, why not? First chapter is a bit long and I kind of just want to know if you guys like it. MHM! Uhm, it's OlderClemxNick is the last thing. K bai!
1. The Cellar

A/N: Dear reader, I'd like to point out that in this story Clementine is NOT 11 but IS 18, Nick is NOT 26 but IS 19. So I've kind of changed their ages around a bit, Luke's age is also of course affected and now Luke is 19. A little complicated-is if I explain too much so I'm going to try and just get down the most important stuff. Yeah,

Here we were. Nick and I holding our bodies against the door to the cellar as if our lives depended on it bangs from walkers pushing us off and having us soon fall back after. I looked up at Nick whose back was pressed up against the door. CRASH! 'Fuck!' I thought as Nick was thrown backwards and we desperately had to push against the doors trying to keep a walker out. Honestly it wouldn't've been so bad had it only been one. But no, it was a herd basically.

"Nick! Find something!" I said clenching my teeth at the hard bangs from the other side of the doors. He got up from his position of holding both doors leaving me having to push both back.

"What're you doing?! Nick?!" I asked worriedly as the walkers head was visible now. I watched as Nick set down a crate and pushed it against the door keeping the walkers out. Although there was still the sound of fists crashing against the door, We were safe. Mostly. I backed away from the door and drew my attention back to Nick who sat down on a chair nearby his grey eyes staring at the floor below him as he seemed to sulk almost. I frowned and walked closer to him sitting down on the hard concrete floor next to him.

"I'm sorry about Pete." I said sympathetically although I didn't really mean it for his sake. The fucker almost tried to shoot my head off! Although I was sad that Pete did die, I just wasn't sad for Nick.

"Whatever." I just barely heard him mutter quietly, Almost as if he were out of breath. "Why'd you leave my uncle?" He asked finally, In a stronger voice as he looked up over to me for the first time today. "Back at the stream." He continued. "Why'd you follow me?"

"Pete... got bit." I said honestly worried about how he might react.

"What?!" He asked his eyes wide as his grey eyes turned back to their ice blue, But then to a shade of worried blue that I'd never seen before.

"He got bit. Back at the stream. He wasn't going to make it." I finished. "What do we do now?" I asked looking up at him, Slightly frowning.

"Fuck if I know." He said quietly.

"If we're stuck here, We should at least look around." I suggested.

"Knock yourself out." He told me still sulking. I furrowed my eyebrows at him. This was just all new kinds of self-pity. The fuck was wrong with him? I had to shoot Lee and I still did shit after that! I could also properly function still!

"Do you think they'll break through that window?" I asked pointing at a small window at the top of the wall. Silence. There were a few other quite unextroardinary objects in the room that had no need to be inspected. I walked behind a small shelf to reveal another that held a piece of plywood over it. I carefully pushed it to the side revealing yet, Another thing. Jars, Tons of 'em. All filled with... Whiskey! I felt my face light up.

"What is that stuff? Lemme see." Nick said, His voice still drained of enthusiasm.

"Whiskey." I said grabbing a jar as I headed back to him. I gave it to him which he, Not even questioning if it was still good, Unscrewed the cover at smelled. His face lit up like a Christmas tree as he took a long swig of it.

"You're not 21." I said half frowning as I crossed my arms. He chuckled slightly as he placed the jar on the table next to him.

"Neither are you, But you knew what that stuff was JUST like me." He said with a small smile. I refused to drink until I was, What the old world called, Legal age.

"Now what?" I asked as he took another drink.

"I don't know. We wait I guess." He said returning to his recent gloomy version of himself. I felt shivers get sent up my spine as I sat down on the rock solid, Freezing floor next to him again. He frowned and put down the jar.

"You cold?" He asked looking down at me.

"It- It's no big deal." I said hugging my arms.

"Well, Just tell me if it becomes a big deal then." He said as he picked up the jar again.

"I'm gonna take a nap." I said, My eyelids already felt heavier from the gloomy room. He nodded which was the last thing I saw before falling into a deep sleep.

CRASH! I felt scared at the sudden noise as I rubbed my eyes looking around to see if a window shattered. Just Nick. Man, Fuck that guy. I stood up still hugging my arms as I walked over to him. He sat sprawled out on the floor next to the shelf of whiskey jars.

"Stop." I said quietly as I looked down at the raven-haired boy named Nick. I liked the slight illumination that the moon gave him. It suited him rather nicely actually, I watched as he threw another jar against the wall. I glared at him as he picked up a third. He was about to throw it and then... he lowered the jar back down to his stomach. I watched him stare angrily down at the floor he was sitting on. His eyes seemed to have tears almost begging to be let out,

"I had to kill my mom." He said breaking the silence. I felt my eyes widen. Shit... I'd never had to do that to a family member. I felt my heart break as he said it, I don't know why, I mean I shouldn't be sympathetic towards a guy who tried to, Once again, Shoot my fucking head off. But I was.

"That... sounds weird when I say it out loud, huh?" He asked looking up at me. I felt my heart sort of... go all speedy-like as our eyes met. It kinda freaked me out. "Luke always used to push me... I never wanted to go into business with him." Nick paused as he focused his eyes on his boots."Just, A case of beer in he said 'Nick, We're burnin' daylight.', And that was that." Nick paused again and bit his lip sending butterflies through my stomach. "I wish I was like him, I wish I could just… keep movin' all the time. I'm just not…. built like that." Nick admitted. I felt…weird around him now.

"You're just drunk-"

"Well that's no kidding!" He interrupted. "Everyone I grew up with… it all… happened to them. Now… it's gonna happen to us." I focused on his mouth as he said this. I didn't quite know WHY exactly, I mean he wasn't saying anything intelligent or whatever, I felt my tongue trace across my bottom lip. He looked up at me and smirked, half confused, half amused.

"Listen Clem, I know I'm sexy and all but-" I scoffed.

"You?! Sexy?!" I asked jaw dropped. "You are like, The antonym to sexy." I said chuckling slightly, "If you wanna see sexy go stare at Luke." I finished. I watched him stifle a laugh.  
>"You think Luke's hot?" He asked grinning. I felt my face burn red.<p>

"No, And before you ask, I don't have a crush on him either, I'd never wanna date him, I just… extremely appreciate his attractiveness." I finished questioning my own sentence. He gave a smirk and shook his head as he looked away from me licking the roof of his mouth. I felt my heart speed up again. WHAT THE FUCK HEART?!

"Listen, You should go. Make a run for it. The others ain't gonna find us here."

"What about you?" I asked actually concerned for him for once.

"I'm gonna stay… I'm tired." He answered letting his eyes fall shut, Slowly, and then all at once.

"Uh, HELL NAW! You're coming with me." I said grabbing his hand. I felt him tense up as I did that. I raised an eyebrow at him, His eyes now open wide as his face turned slightly pinkish while I pulled him up.

"Skittish or crushing?" I asked a grin spread across my face. He blushed harder and looked down at his feet silently.

"Yeah, Uh, Okay." I said in a stupid voice letting go of his hand. He slowly opened the doors after pulling away the crate. Peeking through at first.

"Ladies first." He said with a small gulp as he squinted outside. I rolled my eyes and walked out, Nick following after me. Just as soon as we had gotten out a walker turned the corner almost taking a chomp out of Nick.

"Nick look out!" I shouted while pointing behind him.

"Fuck!" He said under his breath as he threw his jar of whiskey at it sending it cascading to the ground. The shatter noise attracted a few more nearby.

"Shit… Get outta here!" He urged as he began walking away from me back towards the cellar.

"No way, You're coming with me!" I said grabbing on to his arm. He got out my grasp.

"I said get outta here!" He shouted sending me back. I felt hurt, Which was unusual because I learned not to let Nick bug me, But this time it hurt. Huh. I started running away sadly as I heard him shouting for all the others' attention. "Hey c'mon you crazy fucks! Look at me!" He shouted waving his arms in the air slightly jumping.


	2. Stranger Danger

As I was running I felt my mind wander back to Nick. God was I worried for him, Wait why?! He was a boy, And for god sakes he was Nick! He'd get outta it! He had to… I almost kicked in the cabin door stopping in the kitchen panting while I gathered my breath.

"Clementine! Is everything alright?" Carlos asked me getting up from his seat at the table. "Luke's not with you?" I shook my head.

"Where's Alvin?!" Rebecca blurted, Her eyebrows furrowed.

"We were by the stream, Pete got bit." I said still gasping for air.

"What happened?" Carlos asked. _The hell kinda question is that? I just answered that ya dummie!_

"Walkers." I stated the obvious.

"We gotta go,"

"Rebecca we-" Carlos started but was soon cut off by Rebecca.

"My husband is still OUT THERE! Get the guns!" Rebecca demanded. Carlos edgily nodded and went into the other room.

"Luke and Alvin went out looking for you, I told him not to go! Dammit Luke!" Rebecca said angrily while looking at the floor.

"Clementine, can you please watch Sarah?" Carlos asked. "Just don't tell her anything and don't open the doors for anyone!"

"I've got it. You can count on me." I said sending him a smile.

"Thank you." He said smiling back as he closed the door. I started up the stairs and into the hallway carefully turning the doorknob.

"Say Cheese!" I was greeted as Sarah flashed the bulb snapping a picture of me. I frowned seeing her raven colored hair. Remembering my worries if Nick were okay. I quickly brushed it off and flashed a smile at the girl.

"Take one of me! C'mon take one of me." Sarah begged.

"Sure." I said smiling as I put down my orange and grey backpack whilst taking the camera from her.

"I'm ready!" Sarah said, Her voice muffled from her smile. I snapped the picture and then…

"Clem? What's wrong?" Sarah asked. Great. Now I was SHOWING my worry too.

"I just… I'm worried."

"What about?" I felt my face go pinkish as she asked me this which was NOT good.

"Nick." I managed to get out. Sarah started grinning.

"You like Ni-iiick! You like Ni-iiiick!" I half smiled at her.

"No, I don't. Actually." I said. Not sure if I was being honest. "And don't tell him that either." I said.

"Oh COME ON! It's bad enough having to keep HIS secret, don't tell me I have to keep yours too." I felt my face light up.

"Nick's got a secret?" I asked a evil smirk I'm sure, appearing on my face. Sarah covered her mouth quickly.

"What is it?!" I asked still grinning.

"I've said too much already! I'm sorry, I can't go on!"

"Sarah…" I said impatiently whilst tapping my foot, one hand on my hip.

"He- He didn't even really mean to tell me!"

"Doesn't get ya outta anything." I said still smirking.

"I promised though! And Nick is my best friend!" I frowned. "I just- You're a good friend too it's jus- I mean- No like- Nick is like- URGH!" Sarah pushed out all at once. I laughed.

"Yeah, Uh, okay." I said just like back at the shed.

"Hey Luke's back." Sarah said cheerfully as she started out her room. I followed after her to stop by a wall that separated the front door from the living room. "That's not Luke." She said worried. "Clem... I think I know him." Sarah said pausing for a brief second. "He can't see me. You have to make him go away." I listened as a banging sound echoed through the house from the stranger outside.

"Go and find somewhere to hide!" I told her as I began towards the door.

"Where?" She asked.

"Hello?!" The stranger shouted again.

"Clem I can't breathe- I can't- I can't breathe."

"Shh!" I said putting a finger to my lips as I took a few steps towards the door. I reached for the lock and then...

"Hello?" He opened the door. "Hello there."

"Hello." I replied trying to sound as civil as possible.

"How are you?"

"Okay, how are you?" I asked on edge. I didn't like this guy already.

"Well I'm doin' just fine, thank you." He replied, I felt my eyes move from the stranger down to a pistol by his waist, on his hip. "My family and I are set up a ways down the river. I'm kinda surprised we haven't run into each other." He said. I felt myself tense up as I quietly thought _'Clem, if you die now... you won't be able to see that bastard Nick again and ask him what his secret is.' _Which surprisingly seemed to work for whatever reason. "What's your name?" He asked snapping me from my thoughts.

"What's YOUR name?" I asked defensively.

"Why I'm George honey." He said putting out his hand, I think he wanted me to shake it... or something? I ignored it causing him to frown. I did NOT want to upset this guy, that's for sure. "You mind if I come in? I've been out all morning and this heat has got me cooked."

"Actually I DO mind." I replied crossing my arms. He seemed to ignore me as he just continued to look around.

"This is a nice place, is anyone else around?" He asked looking me straight in the eye. _The fuck? Why do you want to know if anyone else is around? _"You don't usually see cabins this big out here. Sure could pack a lotta folks in there." I stayed silent, still squinting at him. "Well, I'll cut to the chase; I'm out looking for my people. Seven of them, to be exact. They've been gone a long while and I'm worried they might've gotten lost. Maybe you've seen 'em." He said leaving room for a pause. "Couple of dumb farm boys and an old man." _First off mister, don't you DARE call Nick and Luke dumb, second off, Pete's dead, third off, how do you know them?! _"Spanish guy and his daughter. Quiet girl, bit taller than you."

"That's a lot of people to lose." I said not wanting him to continue.

"Tell me about it. This whole damn thing is a pain in the ass." He replied placing his hands on his hips. I watched him walk into the kitchen. Wow was he rude for an adult.

" 'lotta plates for one person. You been here awhile?" He asked leaning back against the counter.

"I don't... ever do the dishes." I replied doing the same to the counter nearest to me.

"Well believe me honey I don't either." _Stop calling me honey, I'm not nearly sweet enough to be a 'honey' _I felt as my eyes wandered to a knife nearby. _Fucking Clementine don't stare at the knife!_

"Just passin' through, or ya been here awhile?" He asked leaving a moment of pause. "Listen kid, I hope you aren't one of those nuts headed north, lookin' for Shangri-La." He continued.

"Just passing through. AM going north." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Whole lotta people headed that way lately," He paused and frowned. "Me, I don't get it. There's just as much nothin' up there as there is down here. And I can't stand that Yankee weather."

"The cold slows them down." I said.

"Well that's not worth the trade in my opinion." He said. My eyes glanced back at the knife. _DAMMIT CLEM! _I thought as he grabbed the knife off the counter. After asking me where it went and more small talk that I would've been much more comfortable with if Luke was here to beat the crap outta him if he pulled anything, we ended up back in the living room where he talked to me about how one of the teams on the chess board was in trouble and BLAH BLAH BLAH, we heard a creak from upstairs. Sarah had gone up there to hide. I shrugged unable to think of anything else as he pulled out his pistol._  
><span>_

"I thought you said nobody was here." He said accusingly.

"I didn't say anything." I said raising an eyebrow. He frowned and began upstairs, gun pointed at the ceiling. _Fuck Fuck Fuck! _He headed towards the closed door, Nick & Luke's bedroom. As we got in my eyes spotted Sarah hiding under the bed. As _GEORGE _as he called himself, though I didn't believe a word that man said, turned around I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nobody's here." I said. After saying he was sorry and more stuff he said he was going to leave but then at the WORST POSSIBLE MOMENT. He bent down and picked up a picture. A picture of SARAH I might add.

"Who's this?" He asked a small smile on his face. I was cornered. There was no getting out.

"Must be someone who lived here." I said, my voice had a liars tone all through it.

"Must be." He said squinting at me. Soon it was a stare off. "You have no idea who these people are, do you?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said still trying to hold off against tell him, even though I knew there was no point in doing so.

"Lemme ask you this, when you met 'em how much did they trust you?" He asked. I gave in.

"Well they... locked me up. In a shed." I said feeling suddenly self conscious. Not NICK self conscious, this self conscious was... uncomfortable.

"If people don't trust you, how can you trust them?" He asked as he took one final look around. I stayed silent. "Well, I think I've troubled you long enough. I can let myself out." He said as he pushed me to the side and began down the stairs.

"Why shouldn't I trust them?!" I shouted.

"You have a real good day now."


	3. Argues galore

"We need to find the others." I said pushing up from the couch.

"We can't go outside!" Sarah replied looking up at me frowning. We walked into the kitchen when the door suddenly opened.

"Clementine!" Luke said, catching my attention.

"Sarah!" Carlos said as Sarah ran up and hugged him. Luke ignored him, "You were with Nick, right? We gotta go find him!" I liked that about Luke. How he, no matter how mad you get him, will still go back and look for you if you get separated from the group. I honestly didn't care about a word he was saying right now though, I mean I DID care, just I had something else on my mind. I was trying to figure out how to delicately put that a man who seemed to know who everyone was came to the cabin.

"A man was here." Sarah blurted out. Well fuck my delicate plan.

"What?" Carlos asked angrily. "What did she say?" Rebecca asked looking over at me angrily.

"Someone came to the cabin." Sarah spit out quickly. Followed by a "WHAT?" from bitchy-mcbitch who wanted me to be put out of my misery when Pete and Luke had found me.

"Clementine talked to him."

"And you just opened the door for him?!" Rebecca said furrowing her eyebrows at me. I sent a glare her way.

"Calm down, Rebecca." Luke said.

"Calm down? I am calm! You calm down!" Rebecca replied almost instantly.

"I didn't open the door! He just came in!" I said crossing my arms at them.

"She's telling the truth." Sarah backed up. I gave her a quick smile but soon returned to my arguing face as I turned back around to face the rest of the group. After being interrogated, Sarah blurted out something else.

"He saw a picture of me." She said.

"A PICTURE?! What were you doing taking pictures?!" Carlos asked angrily.

"Carlos!" Luke said sternly, not a yell, and not quite... harsh, but stern.

"What?"

"Ya need to calm down, all right? You're scaring your daughter." Luke continued.

"It's my fault. I took the picture." I said. Sarah gave me a look like- 'What're you doing?!

"No, it's my fault! I asked her to!" Sarah shouted after.

"Sarah..." Carlos said whilst rubbing his temples. "He was scouting. We got lucky. He wasn't expecting to find us." Carlos said after forever. "Clementine must've surprised him. If she hadn't been there..." Luke gave me a small smile. I returned the gesture then we all decided our best move would be to pack up. My eyes widened as I remembered something I did NOT want to leave behind but was sure no-one else would take as we all began to pack up. I ran upstairs into Luke and Nick's room while Luke was in the hallway packing medical supplies and Carlos prepped Sarah. I opened the top drawer and grabbed a silver watch I had seen when sneaking around for medical supplies earlier. I stuffed it into my backpack and we began heading out.

**...**

"Now you said it was just up here?" Luke asked as we all trudged on the dirt road.

"Yeah, just a little ways." I replied tiredly. We'd only been walking for 30 minutes but it felt like forever, so did waiting to see Nick again, oddly, Rebecca caught up to me and tried talking to me. She apologized and more stuff in which I gave her the cold shoulder to because, pregnant or not, you don't have to be a bitch to someone who's like half your age! I soon trailed off about midway through conversation as I saw the cellar. I listened to the leaves and twigs crack behind me, judging by the fact that no-one was screaming, that it was Luke.

"There. That's where we were." I said pointing at the small cellar. Luke pulled out his machete and killed the remaining roaming ones.

"Nick?" Luke called out from outside the cellar. His eyes went wide as he looked down at me scared- almost when there was no response. I did the same, of course. "Get the door." Luke urged. Why?! He's older then me after all! Why not Luke? I mean I know it's only by one year but that's still a difference! I slowly opened the door peeking my head inside as I did so, just to clear it. I looked around the gloomy room my eyes wandering all around, searching for Nick and then... I jumped as I saw him laying on the floor, Luke with true terror in his eyes did the same.

"Jesus." Luke said. Nick sat up slowly.

"Hey man... you got any aspirin?" Nick asked, his voice weak-ish.

"Nick, you asshole." Luke said stifling a laugh as he walked over to him. Luke and I walked over and pulled Nick to his feet, that same sad look from earlier all over his face.

"Pete's dead!" Nick said his voice broken and shaky as he wrapped his arms around Luke and I. I'm pretty sure he was talking mostly to Luke considering I was there and all but I'm not complaining about the hug. My heart began pounding again though as the butterflies came back, dancing in my stomach.

"I know, man I do. We gotta get movin', okay? Carver's gang showed up. Can ya make it?" Luke asked as we both broke away from the hug.

"Yeah... yeah." Nick said as if he were out of breath almost.

"Good. Let's go." And from there we all began walking again.

"Hey, Clem... I... uh" Nick blushed making me feel my heartbeat, ONCE AGAIN, intensify. Not to mention I was embarrassed. "I just wanted to say... thanks for not giving up on me." He let out a light smile which made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I smiled back and he caught up with Luke and I.**  
><strong>

"I'll forgive you for not listening to me when I said to come along if you answer a question." I stated. Nick gestured for me to continue. "What's your secret?" I asked grinning evilly. Luke looked over to Nick almost smirking as he raised an eyebrow to him.

"You got a secret man?" Luke asked suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Sarah mentioned it... but she didn't tell me what it was." I replied to Luke as I turned my head back to Nick. He stayed silent.

"Well anyways, I'm sorry about Pete." I said. Nick nodded as his eyes went back to his boots while he stopped in his tracks leaving him in the very back of the group.

"So uh, what happened in that cellar back there?" Luke asked once he noted that Nick was gone. "He do somethin' stupid?" Luke asked when I didn't respond. I darted my head at Luke angrily. "Whoa kid, calm down there. No need ta get defensive." It was silent for a sort moment before a smirk appeared on Luke's face and he turned his head to me. "You sure are bein' defensive of a guy who almost shot your fucking head off with a rifle the first time ya met him." Luke said.

"So?" I asked feeling my face heat up, Luke's smirk slowly turned to a grin.

"It's weird. That's all,"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked still angry.

"It's just- I didn't mean anythin' by it, I just mean like, people might think you like him." Luke said quietly. I raised an eyebrow at him pretending not to know what he was getting at. "As MORE than a friend, I mean." Luke said finally.

"And you sure are defensive about what happened between me and Nick in the cellar and how you want to know what it was for someone who locked me in a shed, people might take THAT as you like ME as more than a friend."

"Nick and I." Luke corrected.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" I asked.

"You... sure you still wanna come with us?" Luke asked looking over to me. "Look, I know we got off to a rough start... and I can't make promises it won't get rougher but-" He said smiling down at me. "We all know you now." I frowned at him.

"It's been a day. A DAY!- It's been a day right?" I asked looking back at the people behind me.

"Two days." Nick said still sulking.

"TWO DAYS." I said back to Luke. "You guys don't know me..." I muttered quietly while I shook my head at the treeline not even wanting to look at Luke right now.

"But we've grown close in those tw-"

"NO WE HAVEN'T!" I shouted while scoffing. It went silent. "If I've gotten close to anyone... it's Nick." I looked back at him as he picked his head up from staring at the ground surprised. I turned back to Luke who was squinting at me. "We went through... similar situations." I explained. "I didn't tell him about it, but I felt closer to him just knowing he went through... pretty much the same thing." I said crossing my arms as my face lit red. I stopped walking with Luke and went to the very back to walk with Nick. I kept looking straight ahead but then something just urged me to look to my right. So I did. Nick was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You ARE something." He said shaking his head, arms crossed.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"HEY GUYS! WE GOTTA TAKE A PIT STOP!" Nick shouted. The group stopped.

"Why?" Luke asked as he approached us.

"Uh," Nick said as if he hadn't thought this through. "I gotta take a piss." He said.

"You know the rules dude," Luke replied. I had no clue what they were talking about.

"Clem, come with me?" Nick asked. I gave him a weird look as I scrunched up my face confused at him. He leaned closer and whispered.

"Just do it. I'll explain later." I nodded and we were about to head off when Luke asked

"You really think you should be bringin' a GIRL with you?"

"Ignore him." Nick whispered as we walked off into the trees surrounding.


	4. Down by the river

After a walk through the woods which we were completely silent in, we ended up by the river bank. Nick sighed and sat down letting his feet dangle in the freezing water. I sat down next to him confused. I looked over at him and chuckled.

"I knew you could blush, just not this hard!" I commented smiling at him which just made him blush harder.

"I just- do you-" He took a large sigh causing me to give him, yet another confused look. "Do you REALLY want to know my secret?" He asked looking over at me, his face no longer red but a light shade of pink, like original bubblegum. I half frowned. _Did I want to know his secret? He seemed so tense and uneasy about this topic I wasn't sure I did. _After awhile I gave in to my original thought and nodded 'yes' to him. He took another large huff of air before staring back at the river.

"It's just that I- I mean I know it's stupid, like, kids stuff. But I mean I-"

"What?" I asked. "Nick, speak a proper sentence. I don't mean to be harsh or anything but you're kind of, everywhere right now." I said.

"Huh?" He gave me a confused look as he turned to face me, his boots still in the slightest way touching the rushing waters surface. I gave out a large huff like he did, I finally figured it out. The heartbeat that wouldn't stop increasing, the frakking party of butterflies in my stomach, ugh. I had to get him to talk though. I took a breath and began.

"I maybe... sort of... kind of... NEVER MIND!" I blurted the last part out. I couldn't do this! We had just become close and there was NO WAY I was ruining it just to get HIM to talk by confessing how I felt first.

"Whatever." He said turning back towards the river. I frowned at him. He looked back at me and smirked stifling a chuckle.

"Don't 'whatever' me." I said my arms crossed as I pouted. He grinned as he shook his head 'no' turning it back towards the river. "What?" I asked stupidly.

"That's why..." He said quietly, his voice almost sounded tired.

"Huh?" I asked dubiously in the same stupid voice I said 'Uh, yeah, okay.' to him back in the cellar. This time the stupid voice wasn't intended it just kind of happened.

"That's why I..." He bit his lip sending the butterflies a party invitation, 'Bring as many guests as you want' printed on each one. I bit my lip in turn trying my best not to just blurt out exactly how I was feeling. I dumbly continued to stare though, even though I knew when he looked back to find me staring he'd probably know what was up, and even though I knew if I looked away the butterflies would lessen, and even though I knew crushing on him hardcore was not good for a newly made friendship ESPECIALLY in the freaking zombie apocalypse. But I couldn't help it. He looked back at me just as I turned my head away from him. I turned back to him to see him swallow hard as he took a sharp breath slightly squinting with his arms crossed. He honestly looked slightly uncomfortable as he clenched his teeth. I raised an eyebrow at him as his face went bright red.

"Don't. Say it." He said his face turning redder by the second. I looked him up and down for a minute then burst out laughing.

"Did I like... attract you or something?!" I asked barely able to breathe from all the laughing. His face turned redder. "Or are you just not mature enough to not get random boners?" I asked still laughing.

"Shut the fuck up." He said half smiling half embarrassed as he crossed his legs, one over the other leaning back on his hands.

"Did I?" I asked again as we both stared at the river, the sun beginning to set.

"Well I ain't goin' back there till like- ya know?" He asked his face quite blushy.

"Do you have a crush on me?" I asked suddenly. His eyes went wide as his face went a deep red while he scratched the back of his neck. He bit his lip again.

"I uh," He managed to get out then stopped.

"'You uh,' what?" I asked.

"I maybe... sort of... kind of..." He bit his lip again. _Well, I basically just got the go ahead because I didn't want to say 'Oh Nick I like you like that' and then have him be all like 'Clem you're like my sister... ew.'_

"Oh, my god!" I psyched him to believe I was angry.

"What?" He asked still biting his lip.

"Stop doing that!" I shouted still _"__angry".__  
><em>

"Do what?!" He asked confused. I felt a wave of relief wash over me which I made sure to show as he was no longer biting his lip.

"Thank you." I said sighing.

"For what?" He asked slightly chuckling.

"For not biting your lip anymore." I told him.

"You mean this?" He asked as he bit his lower lip again. I clenched my teeth and looked away.

"What?" He asked amused as he stopped.

"When you do that it makes me go fucking crazy!" I said finally letting it out. He still looked half confused like he knew what I was saying but wasn't totally sure.

"Define 'effing crazy'" He told me.

"Do you know how much strength I have? Like 1% from lack of food. Do you know how much strength it takes to NOT give in to frakking urges? About 1%. You're using all my strength right now." I stated.

"How?" He asked chuckling. This is the happiest I've seen him since like... when we met.

"Urges." I said stupidly.

"No shit, what do you mean by 'Urges' though?" He asked. I frowned and literally face-palmed.

"Well I'd love to explain this whole thing to you but I've got emotions other then mad." I said. "Like mortified." I finished.

"I've got more emotions then mad." Nick said pouting, his arms crossed.

"Like WHAT?" I said not believing anything he was saying currently.

"Like uh... this is gonna sound cheesy... love." He said smiling at me.


	5. How do you love me?

I felt my face burn red as I tried to bury it under my hat visor. I could hear him laughing already.

"Love comes in all forms and stuff why'd THAT one come to mind first?!" He said in between laughs.

"How uh- did you know what form I was thinking of?" I asked. I could picture him shrugging and I wanted to look up and see if I was correct but I was way too paralyzed from embarrassment. "I- I dunno." I said, which I might add was quite a lie. Mostly because I FELT love. Or was it a crush? I couldn't tell. All I knew was I felt like that about him, and as much as I'd love to tell him I also wouldn't like to tell him. Like at all.

"Clem?" He asked stifling another laugh. My face was still bright red, I could tell.

"Cos I might... kind of... sort of... feel love." I said.

"Awww, so do I kid." He said putting one arm around me.

"I hate it when you call me that." I said which was true but also false. I hated that nickname but when Nick called me it the name was socially acceptable to me.

"Who do YOU feel love from?" I asked looking up at him one eyebrow raised.

"Well all sorts 'o people in all different forms. It's a lil' known fact that Sarah has a crush on me, then there's Luke who's like my brother, then I FEEL love for people not just receive it." I gave him a half smile.

"Who do YOU feel love for?" I asked making him blush slightly.

"Uh I uhm... like I love Luke in a brother to brother way, and Sarah as a little sister and like... a bunch of others." He mumbled that last part.

"Define 'a bunch of others'." I said.

"Oh come on! That just ain't fair!" He said, his Nick-ish attitude appearing in his voice again.

"You said like 'define this' or whatever earlier to me though!" I said.

"No way! You go first, you didn't say who you love and feel love from yet!" He said. I bit my lip again. I could use this moment to my advantage actually,

"I feel love from Luke and Sarah like friends and..." I trailed off my face turning red again. "You." I said quietly not quite sure how I'd classify how I felt love from him. I looked up at Nick who was slightly grinning. "And I love Luke and Sarah and Alvin and you." I said, no blushing this time. It went silent and during that silence I realized Nick still had an arm wrapped around me, his fingers giving my shoulder slight squeeze.

"Well now I feel like a huge asshole." Nick said suddenly. I looked up at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just like, I didn't put you on the people I feel love from." He said. I blushed slightly as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Who do you love though?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"You said how you felt love from people earlier... Besides me... anyways not my question, my question was how do you feel when you say you love the people you listed. Like how do you love them." Nick repeated. I bit my lip. Nick kind of made like a 'mmm' noise, not like he was enjoying anything but like he didn't want to say something or whatever.

"I love people like I love Luke and Sarah like friends, and I love Alvin like a dad, and I love you like... I love you." I said that last part quietly.

"Huh?" He asked looking down at me. I looked up at him like I didn't know what he meant by 'huh?'

"How'd you say you loved me? You kind of mumbled." He said.

"I love you like..." I let out a large sigh. "Like I _LOVE _you." I said sighing again. He chuckled.

"That's adorable." He said as his face, A) Lit up like a christmas tree and B) I felt him take off my hat and run a hand through my hair.

"How do ehm... you love people?" I asked feeling uneasy on this subject now.

"I already told ya how I love Sarah and Luke so on to the others. I feel love from Rebecca like kind of a step in mom, and Alvin like that funny uncle dude that was on my mom's side, not my dads..." He shifted as if uncles were a uncomfortable topic right now which they probably were due to what happened like, yesterday was it? Yesterday. "Anyways I love Carlos like, never mind I don't even love Carlos he's just kind of there, and then there's you." He said.

"What about me?" I asked.

"I love you like..." He did that large sigh thing as a warm fuzzy feeling spread through my entire body. "I love you like I love lurkers." He said jokingly.

"Hey!" I said as I playfully punched him on the shoulder. No one in this group LIKED walkers.

"Just kidding, I love you like..." He did a more real large sigh. "I love you like if it weren't the zombie apocalypse right now, that you'd have a ring on your finger." He said slightly blushing.

"Awwww Nickie has a crush on Clemmy." I said in a babyish voice.

"Nickie has a HUGE crush on Clemmy. Like fourth-of-July party-festival-in-my-stomach-attended-by-just-butterflies big." Nick said sighing again.

"It's okay, Clemmy's got a crush on Nickie that's like Fourth-of-July in the U.S.A. all at once in one location big that's just attended by butterflies." I said as I put the back of my hand against his cheek. He smirked and shook his head 'no' (not actually meaning it). "C'mon, we've gotta have been at least a few hours now they're probably gettin' really suspicious." Nick said smiling as he grabbed both of my hands while standing up and pulled me to my feet our faces a few inches apart seeing as I was a little under how tall Nick was. Like maybe the length of his head shorter.

**...**

"Hey idiot, how long does it take to piss?" Luke asked frowning at Nick.

"Uh, about that..." Nick said nervously as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Whatever, we're settin' up camp. C'mon." He said as Carlos threw some sticks into a dimly lit fire nearby that had sparks illuminating the sky like the fireflies from back home. I missed home even though if I would've stayed not only would I have totally gotten dead by now, but I wouldn't've met Nick, or Luke, or anyone awesome that lived way up here.

"So listen guys, we got limited blankets so some people are gonna have ta share." Luke said as he threw some nearby sticks into the fire causing it to roar up.

"How many people per blanket, how many blankets?" Carlos asked.

"Two people per blanket and two groups of 'em."

"Rebecca and Alvin can share one along with myself and Sarah." Carlos said.

"No, it's okay. Sarah can have my blanket." I butted in. I knew how much Sarah hated Carlos' snoring.

"Well then who are you gonna share with?" Luke asked looking over to me.

"I've got like, two choices here."

"You DO have two choices here." Luke corrected. I hated it when he did that yet HE spoke like freaking, cowboy or whatever and was constantly dropping the 'g' off of the extension 'ing'. But did anyone ever correct him? No.

"Eh, no offense Nick, but I think I should share one with Luke." I said shooting Nick a wink. Nick slightly smiled but soon returned to his neutral face and nodded. We all sat by the fire waiting intensely as a pot of water boiled over it (The fire). Sarah said something funny which had gotten everyone talking. Everyone that is, except me. Once I had noticed Nick stopped talking but the others continued I leaned closer to him and whispered.

"Tonight. Meeting. River." He leaned away and nodded. I leaned closer to him again. "Also you're like a totally different person when we're alone, like, away from the group." I leaned back again. He leaned closer to me.

"That's because you never aggravate me." He whispered leaning back to his seat on the hard dirty ground. I raised an eyebrow at him. He frowned and scooted closer to me again. "Usually you don't anyways." He whispered then leaned back again. We continued hugging our knees as we watched a pot of water boil clean in front of our very eyes.

"Fuck I'm so thirsty." Nick said.

"Dude we can drink after, right now we need FOOD." Luke said. "Eh, Clementine?" He asked.

"Oh right." I said taking off my backpack pulling out 7 bowls that were actually clean and handing them to Luke along with 7 packets of oatmeal. He smiled then got back to cooking. After we had finished a satisfying meal of oatmeal we each took a drink from the pot of water, Nick taking an especially long drink before handing it off to me and then we all went to bed. Or so everyone thought. 5 of us went to bed, the two staying up being Nick and I of course.


End file.
